Bad romance
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Dark Valentineshipping con mención de Spiritshipping. Manjoume, dominado por el sentimiento de la amargura le abre los ojos a la triste Asuka, quien se da cuenta de que ella no ha significado, ni significará nada para su querido Juudai. Drabble.


**Bad romance**  
**Drabble**

La extraña luna de aquél lugar confería a los objetos un tono azulado casi espectral, como el aire que se respiraba, lo cual no ayudaba en demasía a los ánimos que se caldeaban entre cinco o seis personas, cada una sumergida en su propio mundo de pensamientos amargos, pues aquél lugar, no conforme con ser tétrico también les había arrebatado cualquier esperanza.

Una de esas personas era una joven de cabello rubio y ojos miel, que aunque siempre tenía una mirada desafiante, ahora simplemente se limitaba a suspirar con nostalgia a la lejanía. Asuka estaba allí por y para Juudai, pero éste no le hacía caso, ni le importaba qué le pasara, según se veía y la tristeza la invadía junto a esos pensamientos, porque ¿cómo podía ser Johan más importante que ella? ¡Ella! ¡Ella que había arriesgado muchas veces su bienestar por él en varias ocasiones! Era comprensible que Juudai quisiese rescatar a su mejor amigo, pero no entendía por qué tenía que llegar a ese extremo, usándolos, siendo egoísta... como si no fuese el mismo.

La joven escondió el rostro entre las manos antes de echar a caminar lejos del círculo de personas con el que había estado, era peligroso hacerlo, considerando que había monstruos por todos lados, pero no le importó y parecía que a nadie más, dado que no la siguieron. Mientras lo hacía rememoraba las palabras que había dicho Manjoume, tachando de egoísta a su único amor, también recordó a Juudai con los ojos tristes suplicando por Johan y cómo había dicho que haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo, cosa que nunca había pasado con ella.

Él estaba tan triste, tan desesperado... y no podía precisar la razón exacta de aquél comportamiento. Había conocido a Johan apenas hacía poco tiempo y ya se embarcaba en horribles aventuras por él, ya lloraba por él, los cambiaba por él... ¿por qué?

—Yo te diré por qué -comentó una voz y al voltear, Asuka pudo ver a Manjoume acercándose, era obvio que había escuchado su monólogo- Pero, ¿acaso no lo adivinas? -la amargura teñía su voz, justo como el sello que estaba grabado en su cuello- Vamos, no es tan difícil, es algo que yo mismo he vivido Tenjouin-kun.

—Yo no... -gimoteó Asuka, escondiendo sus sollozos con las manos- No lo sé, no lo entiendo.

—Juudai ama a Johan más que nada en este mundo -contestó Manjoume con simpleza en la voz, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño que dos más dos son cuatro- Por eso no le importan sus amigos, ni su vida, mucho menos tú.

Asuka negó con la cabeza varias veces, porque esa idea le parecía inconcebible.

—Es obvio, Tenjouin-kun. ¿O acaso lo has visto sufrir así por alguien más? -ella no dijo ni pío, confirmando con su silencio el horrible hecho- Y piénsalo mejor, Johan... ¿qué tipo común y corriente andaría con un deck de arcoiris? Solamente alguien gay -no había burla en estas palabras, sino más bien ira, desprecio. Asuka tampoco rió- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú en contra de eso? Según sé, nada.

—¡Yo puedo intentar! -exclamó ésta, con cierto brillo en los ojos que estaban anegados en lágrimas- ¡Claro que puedo!

—Sí, quiero verte intentarlo, Tenjouin-kun, pero ¿no crees que si a mi no me sirvió a ti tampoco? -le recordó éste su desprecio, porque él había estado enamorado de ella también y sabía lo que se sentía- No quiero que te humillen, Asuka. Piensa bien lo que haces.

Los ojos dorados de Asuka se cerraron de golpe tras esas palabras, rememorando un montón de escenas que incluían a Juudai, pero también a Johan. En ellas podía ver la felicidad que expresaba su amado al ver al otro muchacho, podía notar cómo sus pupilas se dilataban cuando Johan le hablaba, sus sonrisas cómplices, sus sentimientos no expresados, algo con lo que ella no podía competir, pues Juudai no tenía los mismos gestos para su persona, cuando Manjoume sí. Él siempre había estado allí para ella, incluso en esos momentos, abriéndole los ojos. Había suplicado, había esperado, lo había hecho todo pero ella había estado ciega hasta ese día, sin comprender cómo éste se sentía por su rechazo.

Se abalanzó a los brazos de Manjoume y éste, que parecía haber estado esperando dicho momento, la recibió con gran satisfacción, besándola y abrazándola sin que ésta se opusiera, pues ésta sólo tenía una imágen en mente: la del olvido.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Pues aquella noche le instauraría una tristeza de la que nunca se podría deshacer, ni mucho menos olvidar, pues había cometido uno de los errores más grandes de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Aclarando. Manjoume es mi segundo personaje favorito y Johan mi primer personaje favorito de GX, no tengo nada en contra de ninguno de ellos, pero dada la ocasión me plantée en escribir un fanfic bad acerca de Manjoume con el sello de la Amargura y a Asuka con el de la tristeza, me parecieron personajes muy interesantes con esos sentimientos asi que esto fue lo que desarrollé. No dudo que Manjoume se hubiese comportado de dicha manera si se hubiera dado el caso, sólo le agregué unas cuantas cosas, como el Spiritshipping que es mi pareja favorita de gx evah y en segundo lugar el valentineshipping. Espero que si alguien lo lee le agrade, independientemente de si dejan review o no, muchos saludos y gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
